


Delta Jackson And The Lightning Thief

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Female Percy Jackson, Gen, Good Luke Castellan, Poseidon (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Protective Luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Delta Jackson never asked to be a half-blood. She certainly didn't ask to be the half-blood Zeus blamed for the theft of his Master Bolt, but the Fates were scarcely ever kind to demigods. Now she has to battle monsters, Gods and demigods alike in order to return it to the Lord of the Skies before the Summer Solstice deadline to prevent a war from starting between the Gods.
Relationships: Chiron & Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan & Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Clarisse La Rue, Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson & Poseidon, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson, Sally Jackson/Poseidon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Delta Jackson And The Lightning Thief

Prologue - 

Like Father Like Daughter

December 2006

Waves crashed up against New York City Harbour, sea spray cascading over anyone who dared stand near it and the scent of fury was intertwined with the thick smell of salt. The water washed up onto the docks making them treacherous to walk on, and no one dared linger here for long, not with the way the sea rose defiantly in fury, ready to snatch all who came near her. The dark water rushed against the bank, angry and bitter, just like the man walking towards the very edge of the back, a surly glimmer to his sea-green gaze.

As he neared, the water parted, bowing in reverence to the man, differing only to him and calming slightly at his presence. He stood there, at the edge of the harbour, his eyes darkening as his eyes flickered upwards towards the sky. A grumble of thunder could be heard in the distance, but it was drowned out by the roar of the sea, challenging as always towards the sky’s tyranny. A flicker of a smirk danced around the man’s lips, and he was too engrossed by the sound of the sea and the sky to notice the child walking slowly down the peer towards him.

“Mum said that if I ever wanted to find you, you’d be here.”

Her small voice, despite being little more than a whisper drowned out the war between the sea and sky, pulling the man out of his silent thoughts as he spun around on his heel to face her. His heart stopped. Widening, his gaze swept over the small form of the girl, who was little more than a child of twelve, and he found himself merely admiring the features he saw every day. A soft, sea-green gaze, olive complexion and raven locks that never obeyed nor stayed in place, this girl was a much smaller, and more feminine version of himself. 

“Delta?”

“Hi, Dad.”

Delta Jackson’s whisper crashed through Poseidon’s ears, and he watched her slowly take another small step towards him, her long dark hair whipping about in the wind. Her voice seemed to drown out the fury of the waves and the violence of the thunder, and Poseidon found himself staring at his daughter in disbelief. He hadn’t seen her in twelve years, but he knew all too well that she was as stubborn as he was; her actions tonight had proved that well enough.

Stepping away from the edge of the peer, Poseidon locked his gaze with the girl opposite him, fighting back the swirling cocktail of emotions brewing inside him, and he found himself asking: “Did she also tell you it would be dangerous for us to meet?”

“No, but she didn’t have to, I already knew.” Delta countered, matching his gaze, her hands on her hips.

She had to be at least a foot shorter than him, and much skinnier, but she held her ground, her expression unyielding, though her heart pounded in her chest. Delta refused to look away in fear, but she also didn’t hold his stare entirely, blinking whenever she needed to. Her untameable hair was as wild as ever, and she shivered beneath the thin coat she wore, but the adrenaline in her veins stopped her from truly acknowledging the cold.

“Then you should know that you shouldn’t be here.” Poseidon exerted, looking down at his daughter in exasperation. She should have realised that this was dangerous. Not just because of the monsters either. After all, it was gone midnight in the middle of winter, and a storm was raging, and here she was talking to an absolute stranger; she certainly had his recklessness.

“And to think I wanted to meet you,” Delta mumbled, shaking her head and rolling her eyes, masking the hurt that was flickering in them. She was regretting coming here to meet him. She should have stayed at home, but she couldn’t resist finding out whether he’d be here or not. Shaking her head once more, Delta found herself adding darkly: “You’re almost as bad as  _ him _ .”

“Him?”

Poseidon narrowed his gaze. He knew he was far from perfect, especially in his young daughter’s eyes but the mention of another male, especially one that she seemed to despise.  _ At least she still despises him more,  _ Poseidon mused to himself, but he still found himself fighting back his rage and keeping the sea back from releasing a roar of fury.

“Doesn’t matter. It’s not like you care.” Delta scoffed.

“Delta.” Poseidon sighed exasperatedly.

“Yeah, that’s my name; don’t overuse it.” Delta snapped, turning on her heel, deciding that she definitely shouldn’t have come here.

Drawing her coat closer to her body, Delta shivered as she took several steps away from her father, not daring to look back at him. She shook her head at her actions. She knew that this was a bad idea. After all, he was hardly going to treat her like his own child - he had abandoned her before she was born. Then again, at least he seemed better than Gabe was, though that wasn’t a difficult feat; Gabe was pure evil.

Watching her walk away, Poseidon found himself exhaling slowly and murmured: “Of course you’d be as me.” 

Part of him, the reasonable part wanted to let her walk away, keep her at arm’s length so that she would be safe and perhaps  _ they  _ wouldn’t find her. That side of his mind seemed for a few moments to be winning the internal struggle inside of him, but alas, his paternal instincts chose to kick in. For twelve long years, he had been denied the chance to see his little girl - his only demigod daughter for the past half a millennia. He couldn’t bear watching her walk away from him, not when he had only just had a chance to meet her.

“Delta, come back here.”

She ignored him.

Not for long.

As if sensing her master was not happy, the sea rose up on either side of the peer, forming two ten-foot walls of icy black water that glowered down at Delta, halting her in her tracks. Glancing up in fear, confusion and awe, Delta watched the waves near her and then engulfed her in an icy embrace, turning her around to face Poseidon once more. The sea was surprisingly gentle, recognising her as one of her own and settling her back down in front of her father before receding back into the bay, leaving Delta facing Poseidon once again.

“What the hell?!”

Delta’s gaze flickered back and forth from the swirling depths to her father, her eyebrows furrowing and her small form shivering from the experience, though her confused brain failed to process the fact that she was still bone dry. All she could do was stand there staring dumbfounded as Poseidon took several strides towards her, shaking his head.

“Language.”

“English,” Delta responded automatically. Her eyes moved up to meet his when he finally stopped right in front of her, and she blurted out: “But seriously, how on Earth did you manage that?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Poseidon retorted, folding his arms and looking down at Delta, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at her curiosity. Of course, she had to have Sally’s curious nature and his stubbornness. 

For a long moment, he just looked at her, taking her in, his eyes crinkling and a smile dancing around his lips. Delta couldn’t be mistaken for the child of any other God, but that wasn’t what made him smile. In the past ten minutes, she had displayed more life, curiosity and stubbornness than any other demigod he’d come across in the past few centuries. She had Sally’s drive, and passion and Poseidon couldn’t help but feel a rush of pride swell in his heart.

But then reality came crashing down.

Sighing heavily, the God of the Sea placed a gentle hand on his daughter’s shoulder and sighed quietly: “Look you are in danger just by being near me, and with my brothers being who they are, I guarantee it won’t be long until they find out about this conversation.”

“I don’t understand,” Delta whispered, unsure of what to make of the warning or Poseidon’s sudden gentle tone.

“You won’t. Not yet, at least. Not until you get to camp that is. Then you will understand.” Poseidon silently cursed his brother and the prophecy along with the ancient laws, wishing that he could explain more, but deep down, he knew it was safer not to do so. He couldn’t risk losing her again.

“Can you stop being so cryptic, please?” Delta pleaded, her eyes imploring him to tell her the truth. She had been kept in the shadows for so long; she just wanted to know what was happening. “I don’t understand anything about this. Hell, I don’t even know who you are. I don’t even know your name. And what camp are you referring to?”

“If I were to tell you that, they will find you, much more easily. Besides, you wouldn’t understand.” Poseidon shook his head, squeezing her shoulder in comfort, hoping to ease some of the confusion he was causing her. 

Delta wasn’t going to accept that. She had waited this long and had come so far. She just wanted to know the truth, and she refused to leave without it. All of the drive that had prompted her to try and leave earlier had done a complete one-eighty, and she stood her ground defiantly glaring up at her father, but not shrugging off his hand. Crossing her arms, Delta stated quietly: “I have a right to know who my father is, and I have seen enough to have a broad enough mind to understand whatever you tell me.”

“Go home, Delta.” Poseidon implored, taking a step back and shaking his head. It was his turn to retreat and hang his head as he began questioning his earlier decision to call after her. 

“No, not until you tell me,” Delta called after him.

“Delta, don’t make me do this.”

“You left me when I was a baby - I think I have every right.” Delta ground out, her tone forcing Poseidon to turn back around and look at the small slip of a girl that was his young daughter. He felt as exasperated as she did and shook his head once more at her, debating whether or not he should just vanish into the inviting depths of the sea.

“Delta.”

“I want to know.”

Taking a long look at her, Poseidon realised that he wouldn’t be able to deny her anymore. Besides this conversation had probably alerted all the sharp senses of the monsters in New York anyway. If he let Delta remain ignorant, it may just lead to her coming to harm. With a heavy sigh, Poseidon’s sea-green eyes settled on Delta’s, and he took another step towards her, keeping his tone quiet when he finally spoke up, his eyes never leaving hers.

“My name is Poseidon.”

The ground shook, and the sea roared. The sky above them growled menacingly, angry at the omission but the dark waters held the clouds at bay as God and demigod stared at one another, eyes wide.

“As in the God?” Delta choked out.

“Delta, now that is impossible.” Poseidon scoffed, though both knew he was lying.

Tilting her head to the side, Delta cocked an eyebrow and quietly rambled: “Is it really? Because I can stay underwater for upwards of five minutes without needing to take a breath. I can read Ancient Greek texts in my Classics and Latin class better than I read English. Also, I saw the sea part for you earlier, and the ground shook the moment you said your name. Plus I am pretty sure that the sea blocked me earlier from walking away from you and spun me around so I couldn’t leave.”

“Well, now, I’m not sure if you’re my child or Athena’s,” Poseidon mumbled darkly, not too sure how to feel about that, though he knew all too well that Delta was his child.

“So, I was right then? Is that why I’m in danger?” Delta asked, stepping forward, fear lacing her voice. For the first time since she had arrived on the sea-soaked peer, she sounded fearful and scared. Poseidon was reminded of just how young she was and how confused she must be.

Shaking his head, he found himself once again denying her information. “I can’t tell you here, but Delta, now you know,  _ they _ will be after you.”

“Then I will try to be careful,” Delta whispered, still processing what she had learnt. She should have still been shocked, but it all made sense to her. She had never felt normal, after all. Still, in her confused daze, she scarcely heard herself mumble: “I guess I should head back now.”

Poseidon didn’t stop her.

Smiling up at him once last time, Delta turned away once again. This time the sea didn’t try to stop her from turning her back on the God. Instead, she seemed to watch her go, much like Poseidon with a deep sense of melancholy, regret, pride and overwhelming love for this girl. Together the sea and the God watched their daughter leave, but just as Delta reached the main harbour, she heard a voice call out to her.

“Delta?”

“Yes?” Delta turned, glancing back at her father.

Hope and light-filled her gaze when she saw the beam on her father’s lips, and Delta knew deep down that despite all her mixed feelings, she was glad she had found him. The three words that he whispered into the night stayed with her, echoing through her mind when she finally made her long trek back home. His smile imprinted itself onto er eyelids, and Delta’s anger at Poseidon for leaving her had long since dissipated when she turned away once more.

“I’m proud of you.” 

Poseidon smiled at his daughter for one last long moment before letting the sea crash around him and sweep him into her icy embrace. By the waters had receded, he had vanished, and Delta found herself smiling sadly once more before turning inland towards the skyscrapers of New York and towards her small apartment block. She knew that in the morning she’d receive insults of Gave and would have to share a tearful goodbye with her mum before returning to Yancy Academy, but she could bear through it. She knew who her father was, and more importantly, he was proud of her. 


End file.
